yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Asuka Tenjōin
|furigana = てんじょういん あすか |romaji = Tenjōin Asuka |enname = Alexis Rhodes |gender = Female |age = |occupation = Duelist Student |status = Alive |seiyū japanese = Sanae Kobayashi|mechanism = Ritual Monster|color = #999966|writecolor = #FFCC66|name = Asuka Tenjōin|base = 天上院 明日香|frname = |eyecolor = Hazel|haircolor = Dark blonde|win = 1|lose = 1|school = Academia (defected) You Show Duel School (Fusion Dimension)|affiliation = You Show Duel School (Fusion Dimension)|anime debut = Episode 103|d-diskcolor = Dark blue|d-disklight = Light blue|friends = Yuzu Hīragi Yūshō Sakaki}} Asuka Tenjōin '( ''Tenjōin Asuka) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. She is a former student of Academia who escaped from the island and co-founded You Show Duel School with Yūshō Sakaki. Appearance Asuka has fair skin, hazel eyes and long dark blonde hair that extends halfway down her back. Asuka wears a sleeveless white jacket that reaches the waist with gray-blue edges and pockets on each side; a sleeveless black tank top; gray-blue finger-less gloves with wide cuffs and rectangles cut out over the backs of the hands in addition to white undersections that cover her wrists; a darker blue pleated and less restrictive skirt with a gray-blue lining; and blue boots. During Asuka's debut, she conceals herself in a large dark blue cloak. In her youth, she wears a sleeveless white shirt with a pink pad over her chest and shoulders, a pink skirt and a white belt. These clothes were then passed on to Yuzu Hīragi. Ep103 Asuka in a teal cloak.png|Asuka wearing her hooded cloak. Asuka 123.png|Young Asuka. Personality Asuka is a kind and polite individual; selflessly assisting escapees from Academia and taking them to You Show Duel School. She is dedicated to the causes that she fights for; she was prepared to seal Duelists from the Xyz Dimension into cards and personally assists escaped students on the streets. However, she balked at the idea of sealing civilians into cards and abandoned Academia as a result. Asuka believes in Yūshō Sakaki's philosophy of bringing smiles with Dueling and in Entertainment Dueling, to a degree. After Yūshō rescued her, Asuka co-founded You Show Duel School with him and she began to dream of freeing the students of Academia and instructing them in Yūshō's ideals. Etymology Her surname has been written as "Tenjouin", "Tenjōin", and "Tenjyoin" in Roman characters. Her given name in the Japanese version means "tomorrow's fragrance". Her English name means "helper" or "defender". History '''Past Like other Duelists in the Fusion Dimension, Asuka was sent to Academia to be trained as Duel soldier once she graduated from her elementary school. She soon became one of few honor students that received special "Antique Gear" Deck, and was popular among her peers, widely known for defeating every boy who were trying to woo her in Duels. However, a year ago, her friend, who was sent to the Xyz Dimension, revealed that they also carded people who are not Duelists as if it was a hunting game. Her friend begged her to leave Academia with her, not wanting Asuka to do such a thing and bear the same pain as hers. Asuka at first reluctantly agreed and secretly intended to persuade her that what Academia was doing was the right thing, but when they reached the harbor, they were intercepted by Juvenile Officers who then turned her friend into card, horrifying Asuka. Before she could share the same fate, she was saved by Yūshō who helped her hiding from Academia and taught her his philosophy to bring smiles through Dueling. Both then formed You Show Duel School to shelter other former Academia students who'd decided to escape. Since then, she polished her skills with other students everyday to spread Yūshō's teaching and continue to help other former Academia Duelists who are running away, making her infamous among the Juvenile Officers.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 103: "The Brilliant Mechanical Angels" Xyz Dimension Arc Duel Against Juvenile Officers ".]] Asuka posed as a gondolier, patrolling around the town until she heard a commotion. Following the commotion, Asuka spotted Yuzu got cornered by three Juvenile Officers and decided to save her before the Duel start. She told Yuzu to stand back while she dueled them. Asuka easily defeated all three of them with her Ritual Monster, "Cyber Angel - Vishnu" that not only destroyed their Fusion Monsters but also directed attack all three of them at once. She then took Yuzu to You Show School, where she revealed that all Duelists who escaped from Academia are hiding there and she then brought her to Yūshō.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 103: "The Brilliant Mechanical Angels" ARC Area Project .]] Asuka explained to Yuzu about Academia's goal to united all dimensions and created utopia, and that plan was referred as "ARC Area Project". However, Asuka revealed that in reality, the project was actually to cover up Leo's plan to conquer all four dimensions. She then told her how she decided to escape from Academia with her friend who opposed of Academia's plan, saved by Yūshō, and how she and Yūshō built You Show Duel school to teach others of Yūshō's philosophy, revealing that the other students at the school were formerly Academia students who had gone to the Xyz Dimension and her the same scar as her friend. Understanding Asuka's pain and resolve, Yuzu told Asuka that she will help her. Yuzu's Reunion with Yūgo smacks Yūgo with her paper fan.]] They were interrupted by some students who told them they were attacked while protecting another Academia student who escaped and the rest of their friends were still Dueling the Academia Duelist. Unfortunately, by the time they arrived, the Academia Duelist, Yūri, has already defeated all five students and carded them. Before Yūri could attack, Yūgo arrived, activating Yuzu's bracelet that transported Yūri away, shocking Asuka. She was then bewildered by the antics between Yūgo and Yuzu who were finally reunited.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 106: "ARC Area Project" Fusion Dimension Arc Yūshō vs. Dennis 's injuries.]] Asuka returned to You Show Duel School with Yuzu and Yūgo and she told Yūshō that it was time to battle Academia. Yūshō agreed and he announced his intention to accompany them, though Asuka didn't want Yūshō to push himself. However, Dennis Macfield showed up with a squad of soldiers to capture Yuzu, and Asuka was surprised when Dennis revealed he was one of Yūshō's students. She asked him how he found them and Dennis explained that he had used eyewitness reports to track them down. He challenged Yūshō to a Duel, and Asuka was surprised when Yūshō merely set a card for his first turn. However the Trap Card, "Miracle Silk Hat" distracted Dennis long enough for Asuka to help Yūshō escape underground.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 112: "Towards a City Filled with Smiles" Kaito vs. Dennis Asuka and Yūshō boarded a ship to Academia, and Yūshō wanted Asuka to disembark so he could face Leo alone. Dennis caught up with them and Asuka challenged him to a Duel. Dennis refused, as he wanted to defeat Yūshō, however, Kaito, another of Yūshō's former students, arrived to Duel Dennis instead. Before the Duel, Asuka asked Yūshō if it was okay for Kaito to Duel Dennis. After Kaito defeated Dennis, she watched everyone applaud both Duelists for their Duel. Dennis revealed the locations of Ruri and Rin in the Eastern and Western Towers of Academia, and Asuka watched in shock as he sealed himself into a card.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 114: "The Neo Galaxy Shining in the Darkness" Arriving at Academia with Yūshō and Kaito.]] Asuka arrived at Academia with Yūshō and Kaito, wondering if they were in a trap when there were no Academia soldiers waiting for them. When Yūgo appeared before them, Asuka wondered how did he arrived before they did and learned that Yuzu's bracelet sent him. She told Yūgo they were at Academia and they know where Rin is. She told him that Rin is at the Eastern Tower and prepared to go see Reo with Yūshō.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 116: "Guardians of Sun and Moon" Along the way they met up with Reiji, Reira, and Sora but were confronted by Yūri.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Episode 122: "Glory on the Academia!" Duel Against Yūri to the wall.]] She tackled him to the wall while Sora lowered the fences in order for the others to escape. She told Yūshō to continue on to the Professor while she held Yūri off. She was surprised Yūri had an "Honor Student Deck"; Yūri asked her if he should use it or his "Predator Plant" Deck. She angrily told him to just use the Deck he's accustomed to, but Yūri chose to use the "Honor Student Deck" instead. On the first turn Asuka used "Machine Angel Absolute Ritual" to Ritual Summon "Cyber Angel Nasateiya" and activated the effect of "Cyber Tutubon" to add "Absolute Ritual" back to her hand and used it again to Ritual Summon a second "Nasateiya" while returning "Cyber Tutubon" to her Deck. She then used the effects of both "Nasateiyas" to gain LP equal to half of their ATK. When Yūri criticized her strategy, Asuka revealed that "Nasateiya" can negate an attack directed to it when their is another "Cyber" monster on the field. She was surprised to know that Yūri didn't know the Deck and thought he was making mistakes when he destroyed his own spell card that he just set. She got worried when he was about to bring out his trump card, but became shocked when he Advance Summoned the card, "Antique Gear Reactor Dragon". She tried to use the effect of "Nasateiya" to negate the attack of "Reactor Dragon", but failed, as "Reactor Dragon" was Advance Summoned by releasing an "Antique Gear" monster and "Gadget" monster, letting it attack twice and prevent the activation of Asuka' cards during its attacks. She used the effect of "Nasateiya" in her Graveyard to Special Summon it from there and take control of "Reactor Dragon" by banishing the second "Nasateiya". When Yūri called her evil for stealing his monster, Asuka called him evil as well for robbing important friends from them. She then used the effect of "Nasateiya" to gain LP equal to half of the ATK of "Reactor Dragon" and tried to attack him, but Yūri used "Unfinished Antique Gear" to Special Summon "Antique Gear Golem" and protect himself. She attacked "Gear Golem" twice and used "Fusion Destruction" to banish the three "Fusion" in Yūri's Deck to inflict damage for each one. Asuka tried to convince Yūri that they could be friends now that he felt the same pain. But, she was shocked when Yūri revealed that sealing everyone into cards made him happy and proved he was the strongest. .]] Yūri began his counterattack by activating "Super Fusion", surprising Asuka since the card wasn't supposed to be in the Honor Student Deck. Yūri revealed that he was merely pretending not knowing anything about the deck and had added the card to the deck from the very beginning. This greatly angered Asuka who realized she was being tricked. She was further surprised that "Super Fusion" negated any effect that will prevent him from Fusion Summon, and he performed the summoning with monsters from her field. Yūri Fusion Summoned "Antique Gear Ultimate Golem" and defeated Asuka with it. As Asuka lay defeated, she noticed a change in Yūri before got sealed into a card. Fifth Dimension ARC-V Arc Yūya vs Shun Following the battle against Zarc, Asuka was freed from her card and she supported Leo as he continued to attempt to revive his daughter Ray Akaba. Shun Kurosaki arrived and attempted to enter Leo's chambers, and Asuka tried to stop him from disturbing Leo. Sora and Yūya Sakaki arrived, and Yūya challenged Shun to a Duel and explained who Ray was to him. Shun refused Yūya's challenge, and Asuka and Sora realized that Shun wouldn't believe their words, so Sora asked Asuka to let Shun in. Asuka asked Shun not to disturb Leo, but Shun shoved her out of the way and approached Leo, asking where his sister Ruri was. Concluding that Shun would understand more if he listen to Leo's explanation directly, she, Sora, and Yuya let him meet Leo. Asuka listened as Leo explained that Ruri had disappeared and Yuzu would be revived in the place of Ray's fragments. To Asuka's horror, Shun attempted to punch Leo, but Leo accepted Shun's hatred and blamed himself for what had happened to the girls. Shun stood down and accepted Yūya's challenge. Asuka and Sora watched the Duel, shocked at Shun's capability to Rank-Up "Revolution Falcon" into the Rank 12 "Raid Raptors - Final Fortress Falcon". Yūya eventually won the Duel, and Asuka mused on Duels with smiles. As Yūya and Shun announced their belief that the other fragments of Zarc and Ray were still alive, Jack Atlas declared from a nearby balcony that Yūya couldn't save them as he was now.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 145: "Endless Rebellion" Yūya vs. Jack Asuka listen to Sora and Shun wondering why Yūya was losing his backbone and learned from Jack that Yūya was afraid of using the Four Heavenly Dragons because he might integrate with them again. When Jack and Reiji both agreed that Yūya should use the four dragons, Asuka learned that Shun and Dennis Macfield's Duels with Yūya didn't make Reira react and was surprised when Dimension Highway activated throughout the Four Dimensions. She then saw Crow Hogan bringing Yūya his D-Wheel and Riding Dueling outfit and watch the Duel with Crow, Sora, and Shun. She was worried when Yūya was pushed into a corner.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 146: "Dimension Highway" When Sora explained "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon's" power to Crow, Asuka mentioned how Yūri used card many Duelists. She bump fists with Sora when Yūya won and watched his Duel with Reiji.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 147: "The Unleashed Dragons" Yūya vs. Reiji Asuka was mesmerized by the beauty of "Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon" when Yūya Fusion Summoned it. She was also surprised when Yūya destroyed "Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon" on purpose and explained his true intentions. She was surprised when Xyz Summoned "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" and when Reiji survived Yūya's attack. She watched Yūya and Reiji gather action cards to in order for one of them to win the Duel first due to "Entermate Five-Rainbow Magician's" effect. Asuka was happy when Yūya won and was sent to the Pendulum Dimension by Ray witness Yuzu's revival and was surprised to see Serena's spirit revived as well.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 148: "The Miracle Drawn by the Pendulum" Abilities Asuka is shown to be very acrobatic. She is capable of leaping from a canal high into the air above the bridge at the top, as seen when she intervened to save Yuzu Hīragi from Juvenile Officers that tried to capture her. Deck Duels References }} Trivia *The cloak that she wore when she first appeared is similar with the one that Yūri used during his mission to capture Ruri and Rin. Navigation Category:Character Category:Female Category:Fusion Dimension Category:Former member of Academia Category:Former Carded